1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and methods for using the same, and particularly to a portable electronic device capable of protecting private information and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDA), are widely used. Such portable electronic devices are easily stolen or lost due to their small sizes. As a result, personal identification number (PIN) codes are often stored in many portable electronic devices to prevent unauthorized access to any private data contained within the device. When a portable electronic device storing a predetermined PIN code is actuated, the portable electronic device cannot be activated until the PIN code is input. Thus, information stored in the portable electronic device is protected.
However, the PIN code must be input into the portable electronic device upon initiation of every operation thereof, complicating operation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.